Au bout du couloir
by Listelia
Summary: Sept ans auparavant, ce jour-là...


Le soir tombait, nimbant la pièce froide d'une lueur dorée, quand les larmes deTae-yeon se tarirent enfin.

Son dos lui faisait mal et ses genoux étaient engourdis d'être restés si longtemps sur le carrelage de la morgue.

Il se leva, vacilla, s'appuya un instant sur la tablette où reposait le corps.

Il se sentait épuisé.

Il essuya son visage d'un revers de manche, frotta ses yeux brûlants. Remit doucement le drap sur le visage de sa petite sœur, après une dernière caresse, puis repoussa le tiroir et ferma la porte de métal glacé.

Son esprit était vide. Perdu.

Il ne savait pas vraiment où aller, après ça.

Il y eut un roulement à l'extérieur, des bruits de voix. Il sortit de la pièce, d'un pas incertain.

- _Aigoo_, le monde est fou…

- Deux dans le même mois, et leurs pauvres familles… deux orphelins aussi…

Les chuchotements venaient de l'entrée de la morgue, lointains, atténués.

On venait d'amener un autre corps, dans la salle voisine. Il passa devant la porte, s'arrêta presque involontairement pour observer les médecins légistes qui le rangeaient dans un compartiment.

_Une femme._

Quelqu'un lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Il avala sa salive, refoulant son chagrin, enfonça ses mains dans ses poches pour se donner une contenance, fit un pas vers la sortie.

Entendit un ricanement derrière lui et sursauta.

Il se retourna.

Il y avait un jeune homme au fond du couloir, adossé au mur, les bras croisés.

Il riait comme un fou.

_Un rire qui faisait mal._

Tae-yeon l'observa quelques instants, ressentant la peine de l'inconnu comme un écho sourd.

L'homme portait une veste en cuir et un jean noir, mâchait du chewing-gum en fixant le sol, hagard. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus âgé que Tae-yeon, peut-être quatre ou cinq ans plus vieux, à peine.

Il avait des traits taillés à la serpe, implacables, qui auraient sûrement été beaux s'ils n'avaient pas été revêtus de tant de férocité.

Puis le masque se brisa, et l'inconnu enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

Pendant quelques secondes, le couloir fut silencieux, puis un sanglot étouffé échappa au jeune homme.

Tae-yeon détourna la tête.

Il remonta le couloir, lentement.

L'inconnu au rire dément souffrait comme lui, incapable de contenir sa détresse, comme un enfant au cœur brisé…

Les deux femmes à l'entrée lui adressèrent un regard compatissant.

Il hésita, puis s'approcha du comptoir.

- Vous avez déjà tout signé, Procureur Min, dit la plus jeune, gentiment.

L'autre, une grosse femme à la poitrine opulente, engoncée dans sa blouse d'hôpital, pencha la tête de côté et fit glisser le panier de bonbons à la menthe vers lui.

Il était bien connu, ici.

Le procureur au sourire doux qui n'était jamais trop pressé. Toujours disponible pour bavarder quelques instants, écouter votre histoire, trouver la taquinerie légère qui vous remontait le moral.

Tout le monde l'aimait et la tragédie qui le frappait avait attristé tous les services.

Il secoua la tête.

- Non merci. Dites… qui… qui vient d'arriver ?

Elles échangèrent un coup d'oeil.

- La victime du meurtre au scotch du motel _Hills_, vous savez. La deuxième. Les journaux en sont pleins.

Il lança un regard par-dessus son épaule, vers le bout du couloir.

- Et l'homme qui l'accompagnait, c'est… ?

La grosse femme hocha le menton, affligée.

- Son fiancé, Yeo Ji-Hoon. Le détective au chewing-gum. Il parait que c'était un expert du tueur en série et qu'ils l'ont fait venir exprès pour l'enquête. Et maintenant…

La jeune fille tassa la pile de documents qu'elle tenait sur le bord du comptoir et se pencha en avant.

- Mais je n'aimerai pas être le criminel, en tout cas ! Vous savez comment on le surnomme ? chuchota-t-elle, les yeux écarquillés. "Le _Monstre_… il va sûrement se venger…"

Tae-yeon sentit un frisson glacé couler le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

_Se venger._

Il ne savait pas comment il allait vivre, à partir de maintenant.

Comment vous pouviez affronter le jour suivant, et celui d'après, en sachant que vous n'entendriez plus jamais le rire de la personne aimée ? Que vous ne verriez plus danser ses cheveux ? Qu'elle ne viendrait plus vers vous en courant avec ses yeux pétillants de vie…

_"Oppa, tu viendras me chercher à la sortie de l'hôpital ? Je t'attendrai !"_

Il ferma les yeux, sentant la douleur le submerger encore une fois.

Quand il les rouvrit, les deux femmes prétendaient ne pas l'observer et le couvaient d'yeux remplis de compassion.

Il essaya de sourire – n'y parvint pas.

- Je vais y aller, dit-il. Bonne soirée, mesdames…

Il sentit la présence de l'homme dans son dos avant de le voir.

- Je viens signer, dit Yeo Ji-Hoon en posant ses mains sur le comptoir.

Il mâchait toujours son chewing-gum et un rictus sarcastique était toujours plié au coin de sa bouche.

Mais Tae-yeon vit que ses doigts tremblaient.

L'homme signa les papiers dans le silence, puis arracha un mouchoir du distributeur.

Il cracha son chewing-gum, l'écrasa dans le tissu et fit une boulette qu'il jeta dans la poubelle.

- Merci, dit-il brièvement.

Il fit un pas en direction de la porte, puis se ravisa. Sa main se posa brusquement sur l'épaule de Tae-yeon, presque violemment.

Ses yeux de loup plongèrent dans les yeux de chat qui faisaient le charme du jeune procureur.

Pendant un instant, plus rien d'autre n'exista.

_Seul ce regard intense, cruel, sombre._

Tae-yeon frissonna.

_L'âme du jeune homme plongea dans la sienne, glacée._

Il entendit battre un cœur, faiblement, très loin – presque éteint.

Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit le sien.

Yeo Ji-Hoon sourit – et il y avait derrière ce sourire amer une douleur incommensurable.

- Bonne chasse, dit-il.

Puis il quitta le bâtiment à longues enjambées.

- Brrr… murmura la plus jeune des standardistes. "Il fait encore plus peur en vrai que ce qu'en disent les rumeurs…"

- Il est trop sombre. Même avec ce qu'il traverse, il est trop sombre, balbutia la grosse femme, encore sous le choc.

Tae-yeon posa sa main sur le comptoir, heureux de sentir le contact froid le réveiller.

Il avait l'impression d'être parti très loin.

- Bonsoir, lança-t-il distraitement, avant de quitter la morgue à son tour, suivi par le regard troublé des deux femmes.

Il faisait déjà nuit, dehors.

Il allait sûrement neiger.

Tae-yeon remonta la fermeture éclair de son blouson. Son haleine se condensait dans la lueur des réverbères.

Il sentait encore son cœur battre.

Lentement, le son sourd ralentit, jusqu'à ce que seul le silence résonne au fond de lui.

Alors il sut.

_Il trouverait le meurtrier de sa sœur, et il lui ferait payer._

Le lendemain, il acheta une veste en cuir, et à partir de ce jour-là, les gens n'osèrent plus évoquer le procureur Min sans crainte.

Mais pendant quelques années encore, quand il se rendait à la morgue au cours d'une enquête, Tae-yeon s'arrêtait à l'accueil le temps d'accepter un bonbon à la menthe.


End file.
